


Alone Time

by DeadlyCrocker



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/pseuds/DeadlyCrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't fall asleep, so I wrote about Doug Rattmann jacking off. You're welcome/I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

      His erection strained for freedom against the seam of his tattered dress pants, begging for attention. The decaying walls of the abandoned science facility were hardly the most arousing of locations, but it had been _so long_.

      Squirming with anticipation, he tossed his lab coat over his faithful companion cube, turning his back to her. She couldn’t see him like this. He was filthy and disgusting and a slave to vulgar urges at even the most illogical times.

            But, honestly, it wasn’t like he had anything better to be doing.

      Slender fingers traced his thigh, not daring to venture any higher, not daring to slip beneath the fabric of his clothing. This was wrong. This was wrong and obscene and the teasing was almost worse than the lack of any touch at all.

      His hand slipped higher. He ground against his palm, an almost inaudible whimper escaping his lips. All he’d known for so long had been pain; he’d almost forgotten what pleasure felt like.

      His posture relaxed, eyes closing as he fell into a steady rhythm of stroking himself through layers of fabric. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. Maybe this was exactly what he needed.

      His hands shook as he unfastened his belt. What if his cube noticed and took the chance to chastise him? What if Chell somehow found her way behind the walls? What if the den wasn’t as hidden from _Her_ cameras as he’d previously thought?

      The thought of being caught, exposed and whimpering, made his heart race even faster, and for all the wrong reasons. He really was a pervert, he thought, unzipping his pants and pulling himself free.

      The degrading thoughts did nothing to slow the movements of his hand, thumb tracing the tip of his cock and spreading fluid along the sensitive flesh. He bit his lip hard to hold back a moan, drawing blood from it’s dry, cracked, condition.

      He barely noticed the pain, hand pumping furiously as he felt himself quickly approaching the edge. It wouldn’t be long now, not after all the time he’d waited and how _badly_ he wanted it.

            His free hand came up to cover his mouth, doing all that he could to stifle the noise that he’d surely be unable to hold back.

_Just a few more strokes, just a little bit rougher_ \- he came with a gasp and a whimper, creamy fluids gushing over his fingers. He pumped himself for a moment longer, slow and hard, milking his neglected cock for all it was worth.

            The den was silent, aside from the soft pants of a man trying to catch his breath.

      Maybe it hadn’t been so bad.

            Maybe he’d do it again someday.


End file.
